


Совет

by Rizenna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizenna/pseuds/Rizenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эйса... проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84452) by manic-intent. 



> Действие происходит между арками Арабасты и Эниас Лобби. Идея взята из статьи [[Help for Sex Starved Wives]](http://www.time.com/time/health/article/0,8599,1728520,00.html)  
> (^_^)Ь

**Часть I. Шанкс.**

Шанкс задумчиво глотнул эля из своей фляжки и прислонился к поросшему мхом камню.

— Так, говоришь, — медленно начал он, не желая верить в происходящее, — ты нашёл меня для того, чтобы спросить совета. И этот совет, говоришь, никак не связан с Чёрной Бородой.

— Пять раз уже сказал, — Эйс унял раздражение и уставился на свою флягу.

На острове Шанкса развернулась безудержная, полная алкоголя вечеринка. Часть его команды уже валялась, кто где: на песке, на камнях, а один вообще болтался на ветке в двенадцати футах над ними.

— Ясно, — заторможенно ответил Шанкс. Его поведение, осанка, пунцовые спьяну щёки и красные с прошлого похмелья глаза, помятая, запятнанная элем рубашка — ничто не выдавало в нём одного из Четырёх Императоров. — Значит… Не Чёрная Борода.

— Нет, — сухо ответил Эйс. 

Шанкс был почти непререкаемым авторитетом для них с Луффи, поэтому Эйс иногда заглядывал за советом именно к нему, а не к своему капитану. Но, к сожалению, если Шанкс, будучи в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, сосредотачивался на какой-то теме, изменить ход его мыслей становилось тяжеловато.

— Тогда?

— Сказал же, личное, — Эйс ткнул большим пальцем в толпу пиратов, пирующих вокруг них, и добавил, — это о девчонках.

Шанкс уставился на него, раскрыв рот, даже про выпивку позабыл. А потом внезапно заржал как ненормальный, хлопая Эйса по спине.

— А, так ты уже в том самом возрасте? Я так тобой горжусь! Это надо как следует отме…

— Шанкс.

— Прости. Личное, говоришь. — Шанкс воровато огляделся по сторонам и неловко поднялся на ноги. — Пройдём вглубь леса, и там поговорим наедине.

Когда безудержный смех его команды стихнул вдали, Шанкс наконец перестал спотыкаться о подлесок и привалился к стволу ближайшего дерева. У Эйса никогда не получалось точно сказать, насколько же пьян Шанкс — несмотря на нетвёрдую походку, он безошибочно шёл к этому месту: густая роща подле небольшого водопада, шум которого легко скроет от любопытных ушей.

— Эх, устал я. Давай тут остановимся, — сказал Шанкс, рассеянно проведя рукой по волосам, будто в поисках шляпы, которой уже давно там не было. — Значит, девчонки?

— Я и правда не знаю, кого ещё спросить, — ответил Эйс. 

Не то что бы это было правдой, но желания спрашивать кого-либо из пиратов Белоуса не было, а ну как до него самого слушок дойдёт. Эйс знал, что спрашивать деда бесполезно, а что до команды Луффи, так их только отыскать чего стоило!

— Хороший выбор, молодчина, — сказал Шанкс, хлопая ладонями по ногам. — Так, что ты хотел знать? Как заполучить девчонку? Я знаю кучу миленьких прелестниц, которых мог бы тебе предста…

— Не об этом речь, — поспешно прервал его Эйс, садясь на торчащий из земли корень, — мне уже нравится одна.

— И кто же несчастная мамзель?

— Я не рассказываю о своих любовных связях, — сердито отозвался Эйс.

— Да? — скривился Шанкс. — Скучный ты… Это Элиза с острова Мокино, да?

— Это вообще кто? Да я в жизни не был на острове Мокино!

— Нет? Тогда это точно…

— Шанкс…

— Ладно, — Шанкс скрестил руки на груди. — Хорошо. Значит, тебе нравится девчонка, и ты никак не можешь предложить ей встречаться?

— Не совсем. Вообще-то, — Эйс сделал глубокий вдох, — мы уже занимались этим самым, и мы, вроде как, пара, но она не особо проявляет интерес. Ну, знаешь, теперь, после того как всё случилось. 

Шанкс умел двигаться очень быстро, когда он этого хотел, каким бы пьяным он ни выглядел. Эйс нервно дёрнулся, когда Шанкс неожиданно оказался подле него и сочувственно похлопал по плечу.

— Что, так плохо было?

Эйс тупо уставился на него.

— Что было?

— Секс.

— Что?! — Эйс вспыхнул как маков цвет.

— Эта вроде как твоя пара, ты её не...

— Всё было отлично, спасибо, — скрипнул зубами Эйс. Уж на этот-то счёт он хорошенько постарался.

— Значит, проблема полового влечения, — Шанкс рассеянно почесал щетину и плюхнулся на землю рядом с Эйсом. — Она старше тебя?

— Да.

— Насколько старше?

Эйс замер, а затем нехотя сказал: 

— Где-то на четырнадцать лет.

— Ну и ну. Не знал, что тебе нравятся повзрослее! Что ж, в таком случае, я мог бы представить те… — Шанкс сам себя оборвал, когда плечо Эйса на секунду вспыхнуло, и рассмеялся. — Шучу. Так. Намного старше. Что ж, одну причину уже сейчас назвать могу. Ты молодой парень, твоя энергия просто зашкаливает. Так что вероятно ничьей вины тут нет. 

— Даже после четырёх месяцев?

— Полагаю, это проблема, — Шанкс скрестил ноги и откинулся на ствол дерева позади, подложив руки за голову. — Знаю я одного доктора с отличными травяными средствами…

— Да что у тебя за друзья, старик?! 

*******  
— Я просто предложил! — это всё, что успел сказать Эйс, прежде чем он и пакетик с маслами оказались выпнуты с корабля Смокера.  
Только хорошие рефлексы спасли Эйса от падения в воду.

**Часть II. Санджи.**

— Женщинам постарше нужна элегантность, зрелость. Это танец ухаживания, не игра, — не скупясь на жестикуляцию, вдохновенно вещал Санджи. Эйс же с опаской наблюдал за движениями ножа в его руке. — Ужины при свечах! Серенады! Глубокомысленные речи! Взрослая женщина — это испытание.

Пока Санджи продолжал молоть вздор, Эйс взглянул на Зоро. Тот пожал широкими плечами и почесал коротко остриженные зелёные волосы. По известной только ему причине, Зоро настоял на своём присутствии, когда Санджи, услышав нашёптанную на ухо проблему Эйса, выкинул всех с кухни. Зоро смотрел на Санджи трезвым, полным терпения взглядом, словно большой ленивый кот, только и ждущий своего шанса. Эйс не понимал, как Санджи этого не замечал.

—… и у них было больше времени подумать о карьере и семье. Так что это естественно, что с взрослой женщиной тяжело, Эйс-сан, — Санджи умудрился нарезать лук и не потерять при этом пальцы. — В случае травоголового вообще нереально.

Зоро не удостоил подначку ответом, только подхватил кусок такояки с тарелки, которую Санджи приготовил, чтобы «поздравить» и «подбодрить» Эйса.

— Не уверен, Санджи-сан, — весело отозвался Эйс, — я слышал, женщинам нравятся сильные и молчаливые.

— Эта голова-трава? Да он молчит только потому, что спит всё время. Эй, не трогай блюда, приготовленные для гостей, ты, чёртов мечник!..

— Да всё путём, — быстро вставил Эйс, прежде чем Санджи устроил с Зоро потасовку, и консультационная помощь завершилась, не начавшись. Тем более что, обедая в компании, он был менее склонен к внезапным приступам сна. — Так что предложите, Санджи-сан?

— Накормить и напоить. Я могу составить тебе список романтичных мест, куда ты мог бы пригласить её на ужин. Барати, конечно, на первом месте, хоть я там больше и не работаю, но он не на Гранд Лайн, добираться туда хлопотно.

Эйс на секунду представил, как главный официант в черном смокинге вежливо просит Смокера не курить в помещении, и едва сдержал смех. 

— Не думаю, что ей нравятся рестораны.

— Что насчёт оперы? Балет? Оркестр? На Гранд Лайн есть множество романтичных мест. — Когда речь заходила о женщинах, Санджи превращался в обескураживающе бесформенное и подвижное нечто. К примеру, сейчас он выделывал невероятные пируэты, дирижируя одному ему известную мелодию кухонным ножом и пальцами свободной руки. 

— Не вариант.

— Что она за зверь такой? — прямо спросил Зоро, приподнимая бровь; в отличие от Санджи, он, похоже, начинал догадываться о том, кто эта «взрослая женщина».  
Сковородка прилетела Зоро прямо посередь лба, вызывая вскрик удивления и боли и сердитое «Эй!».

— Не смей так грубо говорить о леди Эйс-сана! — гневно отозвался Санджи.

— Она дозорная, — коротко сказал Эйс, решая хотя бы немного открыться. 

— О-о, дозорная! Я встречал несколько невероятно знойных леди-офицеров на Барати… Их, как правило, тяжело завоевать, — напрочь позабыв о своей злости на Зоро, Санджи погрузился в явно приятные воспоминания. — Сильные леди в форме, гордость дозора, стальная мощь в мягком шёлке женственности…

Эйс и Зоро снова обменялись взглядами, пока Санджи продолжал свой полный энтузиазма трёп. Зоро не удержался и закатил глаза. 

— Возможно, вы просто слишком разные, — по обыкновению откровенно сказал он. — Ты — пират, она — дозорная. Может, она жалеет о случившемся.

— Голова-трава… — с убийственным рычанием вернулся к реальности Санджи. А потом вздохнул. — Это невероятно, но возможно травоголовый придурок и прав. Зачастую пропасть в отношениях не имеет ничего общего с э-э… физическими потребностями. Как правило, у женщины всё завязано на эмоциях. Возможно, ей просто нужно больше времени, Эйс-сан.

— Я боюсь, что если дам ей слишком много времени, она притворится, что ничего не было.

— Мне жаль такое говорить, Эйс-сан, но у неё есть на это полное право, — сказал Санджи и вернулся к нарезке овощей. — Так как она дозорная, её карьера может полететь к чёрту, если о вашей связи узнают. Возможно, она ставит работу на первое место.

— Она не так уж и носится со своей работой.

— Правда? Может, просто хорошо скрывает это. Тебе стоит поговорить с ней об этом. И, не принимай на свой счёт, возможно, тебе стоит оставить всё как есть. Если кто-то из вас ошибётся, хуже всего придётся именно ей.

— Понял… — идея ему совсем не нравилась, но Эйс не мог не признать, что она имела смысл.

*******

Глядя на подарок в виде вручную скрученных сигар из самой Арабасты, Смокер безразлично хмыкнул. На предложение отобедать в ресторане спросил, чем Эйсу не нравится стряпня корабельного повара. На просьбу сходить в театр озадаченно нахмурился. А на серьёзное: «Думаю, нам надо поговорить», — спросил: «Ты что, баба?», — и вышвырнул Эйса с корабля.

**Часть III. Капитан.**

— Я слышал, — глубокомысленно начал Белоус, заинтересованно смотря вниз на Эйса. Даже сидя на палубе своего флагмана, он возвышался горой над своими подчинёнными, — что у тебя проблемы с женщинами.

Щёки Эйса вспыхнули, когда ухаживающие за Белоусом прелестные медсёстры запоздало подавили смешки, а стоявший рядом Марко принял абсолютно равнодушный вид.

— Вы поэтому меня вызвали, Отец? — тяжело вздохнул Эйс.

— Конечно, — сощурив глаза, недовольно проворчал Белоус. — Я присматриваю за своими нерадивыми сыновьями. Особенно если они связываются с Красноволосым Шанксом. 

— Ну… Я просто спросил его насчёт…

— Я знаю. — Тихая угроза в голосе Белоуса заставила всех замереть. Хорошо, что в кругу семьи вся его злость быстро сходила на нет. — Я разочарован, что ты первым делом обратился к Красноволосому, а не ко мне, своему капитану.

Эйс свирепо покосился на энергично кивающего Марко. 

— Э-э… ну, я знал его с детства и не хотел беспокоить вас из-за такого пустяка.

— Я сотню раз говорил тебе, что каждый, кого я пускаю на свой корабль, как сын мне, — укоризненно заметил Белоус. — А какой отец не будет заинтересован в жизни своего ребёнка?

— Прости, Отец…

Губы Марко, определённо, дёрнулись. После, решил Эйс, однозначно стоит спалить к чертям его платяной шкаф.

— Итак. Что там за проблемы с женщинами?

— Да ничего важного, капитан, — всей своей душой Эйс пожелал, чтобы что-нибудь произошло. Прямо сейчас. Сию минуту. Что угодно, лишь бы спастись от полного унижения перед любимым капитаном. 

— Эйс. 

— Ну, просто, кажется, она больше не заинтересована во мне так же сильно, как я в ней, — осторожно сформулировал свой ответ Эйс, прожигая взглядом Марко. Тот, в свою очередь, пристально вглядывался в плывущее по небу облако, но его плечи подрагивали.

— А-а. — Отец прикрыл глаза и откинулся в своём кресле, обдумывая сказанное. 

После продолжительного молчания, за время которого Эйс успел изучить каждый квадратный дюйм своих ботинок, палубы и кисточек на плаще Отца, последний пробурчал:  
— Что, так плох был?

— Что?

— Секс.

Эйс сделал глубокий вдох и напомнил себе, что перед ним его капитан. А ещё, что даже логию Белоус по палубе размажет, не отсоединяя капельницы. Кроме того, Марко, казалось, вот-вот помрёт от приступа судорог, а он должен был выжить. Чтобы Эйс потом заставил его пожалеть, будь Марко хоть трижды командиром первого дивизиона.

— Проблема… не в этом, капитан…

— Так значит, всё дело во влечении?

Разговор начинал казаться до жути знакомым.

— Полагаю, что так… капитан…

Белоус полностью проигнорировал тон Эйса.

— Знаком мне один врач с хорошими травяными средствами.

— Спасибо, капитан…

— И, кто-нибудь, принесите уже Марко стакан воды.

*******

Смокер приподнял бровь, когда в очередной свой необъявленный визит Эйс развалился на его столе и простонал: «Чёрт, я сдаюсь».

«Шпана в наше время, — подумал он, выпинывая Эйса со своего корабля, — похоже, имеет склонность к странным, случайным приступам депрессивного драматизма».

**Часть IV… Гарп.**

Больше, чем проснуться на корабле дозора, Эйс боялся только одного: в один прекрасный день очнуться на кушетке в офисе деда. Пока Эйс судорожно искал путь к отступлению, Гарп вошёл в каюту и закрыл за собой дверь.

— А, деда…

— Вот как ты здороваешься с дедушкой спустя два года разлуки! — взревел Гарп.

Эйс умудрился уклониться от первого удара, и только потом понял, что это был ложный выпад. Отлепляя себя от книжной полки и придерживая ноющую челюсть, он криво усмехнулся и понадеялся, что выглядит радостным.

— Я даже закончить предложение не успел. Э-э… могу я идти? Я вроде как занят…

— Как грубо ты разговариваешь со своим дедушкой, какашкоголовый!

Эйс с тоской поглядел на закрытый бортовой иллюминатор и не попытался ни уклониться от следующего удара, ни обратиться в пламя. У Гарпа были свои методы против логии, а все попытки отбиться лишь распалят старика и его «кулак любви».

— Прости…

Гарп хмыкнул и опустился в кресло, наблюдая за тем, как Эйс подбирает себя с пола и садится обратно на кушетку.

— Я хотел поговорить.

— О чём? — спросил Эйс.

— До меня тут слух дошёл, что у тебя проблемы с женщинами…

— Что? Как?! — ладно Белоус, но дед?

— Я пересёкся с этим проклятым Красноволосым Шанксом на пути к Ватер 7, — раздражённо сказал Гарп. — Посреди бомбардировки его корабля он мне и рассказал… Конечно же, я немедленно должен был отправиться поговорить с тобой, хоть и пришлось упустить его. Ты же мой внук!

Чёртов Шанкс пустил его на корм акулам только для того, чтобы сбежать от старого дозорного! Эйс лениво обдумал последствия поджога любимого Шанксом острова и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ясно.

— Но я так тобой горжусь! — пророкотал Гарп так громко, что кажется, его услышал весь корабль. — Мой старший внук вырос! Мы должны отметить это чаем с плюшками!

— Это не обязательно, деда…

— Какашкоголовый! Думаешь, я действительно хотел пропустить ваше взросление? — пробурчал Гарп, а Эйс усмехнулся. Каким бы вспыльчивым он ни был, Гарп их любил. Эйс и Луффи видели, с какой неохотой Гарп отправился на землю Мариджоа, когда они были детьми.

— Ясно, деда. Ну, какой совет дашь? — Эйс решил, что можно чуток побаловать старика.

— Хочешь знать, как я добился руки твоей бабушки? — Гарп принял свою Крутую Героическую Позу, одной ногой опершись о вращающееся кресло.

— Ну, раз ты думаешь, что это поможет…

— Это был солнечный день в Мариджоа… — начал Гарп и захрапел. Эйс ухмыльнулся. Этого-то он и ждал. Как можно тише Эйс подкрался к иллюминатору и приоткрыл его.

*******

К вящему удивлению Эйса, когда он на этот раз ввалился в каюту, Смокер поднял взгляд. Обычно он как можно дольше притворялся, что Эйса не существует, после чего шла взаимная перебранка, а потом его гнали взашей. 

— Я слышал, — начал Смокер, — что ты гоняешься за какой-то женщиной из дозора. Это правда?

Эйс дёрнулся, а Смокер продолжил, будто бы и не заметив.

— Вице-адмирал Манки Д. Гарп злоупотребил командной линией связи Мариджоа пару недель назад, требуя знать, кто же эта счастливица, с которой встречается его внук. А ещё просил её «не стесняться своих проблем», ведь он всегда «рад поговорить».

— Командной линией… — пробормотал Эйс и сдавил пальцами переносицу.

— Доступной каждому дозорному звания командора и выше по эту сторону Гранд Лайн, — сухо ответил Смокер. — Так кто же эта «счастливица», а?

Эйс понял, что серьёзно влип.

— Ну, я всё могу объяснить…

— Изменяешь, значит?

«Когда Смокер действительно злится, — подумал Эйс, — он становится только спокойнее». 

В данный момент, Смокер, казалось, безмятежно просматривал какие-то бумаги, совершенно не обращая внимания на Эйса.

— Нет. Конечно, нет.

— Значит, я эта так называемая «счастливица»? — шёлковым голосом произнёс Смокер.

— А, ну, я подумал, что так будет проще спросить у людей совета, чтобы не объяснять кучу ненужных вещей…

— И у меня «проблема»? Какая же «проблема»?

Эйс подумал и решил, что хуже уже всё равно быть не может.

— Я вижу тебя раз в месяц, не больше, и мы ни разу больше этим не занимались… — предложение переросло во вскрик, когда струя дыма вылетела в сторону Эйса и уплотнилась в кулак, который в свою очередь хорошенько ударил его по голове. — Эй! Осторожней со шляпой!

— Щенок, — пробурчал Смокер, возвращая свою руку на место и сверля взглядом разложенные на столе документы.

— Я знаю, ты обычно занят, и я вовсе не против поговорить и всё такое, но иногда ты просто вышвыриваешь меня с корабля, стоит мне только на палубу ступить. И у нас совсем нет возможности уединиться, — Эйс умолк, когда скрип пера на пергаменте стал слышнее, и вздохнул. — Чёрт. Хорошо. Я пойду. Но знаешь, командор, если не хочешь, чтобы я вокруг тебя ошивался, просто скажи.

— Я никогда не говорил? — не переставая писать, спросил Смокер.

— Не-а, — Эйс весь сжался, готовясь огрести, но Смокер только издал гортанный звук. — Может, у тебя из головы вылетело, старик.

— Может, я принимаю это как должное.

— Что я должен знать, что мне здесь не рады?

— Что ты вернёшься, — сухо сказал Смокер и, когда Эйс улыбнулся, раздраженно добавил, — как чёртов таракан.

— Смокер… ты сейчас что-то романтичное сказанул?

— Заткнись. Паршивец. — Скрип пера Смокера уже явственно слышался на всю каюту. — Просто мне нужно было много о чём подумать после Арабасты, вот и всё.

— Значит, дело не в карьере?

— Идиот. Если бы я заботился о карьере, думаешь, я бы провёл десять лет в Логтауне?

— И не в недостатке романтики?

— Я тебе не баба, — Смокер хмуро посмотрел в сторону Эйса, взглядом обещая немедленные телесные повреждения, если тот хотя бы попытается пошутить.

— Или…

— Если скажешь что-нибудь насчёт биологических проблем, я выпну тебя с корабля, и только попробуй показаться здесь в ближайшие два месяца.

— Не волнуйся, старик, твои причиндалы работают как над…

— Портгас Д. Эйс. Если хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, сиди и помалкивай, пока я сам того не пожелаю.

— Ладушки.

**Author's Note:**

> большое спасибо manic_intent за этот шарик с веселящим газом!  
> и огромное спасибо Becky_Thatcher за бетинг <3


End file.
